until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Abe White
Abe White is an orderly of Blackwood Sanatorium in The Inpatient. He's in charge of securing the patient to reach his cell. He is voiced by actor Max Lloyd-Jones. Appearance Abe is a young, caucasian man with brown eyes and dark brown hair worn in a slicked side part. As with most of the staff at the sanatorium, Abe wears special white-colored clothing. His uniform consists of a white button-down dress shirt, matching pants, black shoes, a black vest, and a purple bow tie. He also wears black browline glasses and, like Victoria LaBoucher and many of the other staff, a button on the upper side of the vest with the initials BPS for Blackwood Pines Sanatorium. Personality Abe comes across as a friendly young man with a laid back yet positive attitude. He tries to use humor to put his charges at ease and make things easier at the sanatorium. He's sometimes asked by Victoria to help attend to unruly patients like Mr. Bellows. He has a crush on fellow staff member Suzanne Daniels. He tries speaking with her in a friendly and somewhat flirty way, but she doesn't appear to be interested. He even wrote Suzanne a love letter for her which the patient will be able to find, showing Abe has a romantic side. History Abe isn't seen for very long during the course of The Inpatient. He's the patient's orderly, and is in charge of taking him/her to and from the cell in a wheelchair. The patient eventually remembers that it was Abe who found him/her hiding in the closet. After the initial session with Dr. Bragg, Abe will be called in to escort the patient back to their holding cell. While wheeling the patient down a long corridor, Abe will pass nurse Suzanne Daniels, who will pass by without acknowledging him. Abe will ask the player a certain question depending on the sex of the patient regarding his love possibilities with Suzanne. After the interaction, he wheels the patient to the elevator and ascends to the second floor. Upon arrival, Victoria LaBoucher will request his help dealing with one of the other patients. Afterwards, Abe will take the patient to their cell where they will spend the next weeks or months. In the next scene, Abe will return to the cell and accidentally leaves a letter to Suzanne that the patient can read later and help the patient take their first steps after the Bragg treatment. Later, he will rush back in and ask if he left his sheet of "notes." The patient can answer if the letter was read or not. When The Patient meets Anna/Gordon they can look outside from their cell they will see Abe waiting for Suzanne but when she passes Abe tries to talk to her but she leaves then Abe goes to turn off the lights. Later he is seen behind running towards the cell when the alarm rings and then he turns off the lights. After that, Abe we will not appear again except for in nightmare sequences and clues. Abe either escapes with Victoria or dies in the massacre. Death When the sanatorium is ransacked and the patient's cell is broken open, Abe's body can be found just to the left side of door. The young orderly is lying on a patient stretcher with several cuts across his face and a large bloody mark on his neck caused by a Wendigo. When the patient finds him, Abe is already very pale. Trivia * He shares the same character model as Simon Hillary/Adam Jones, a forensics medical/trapper killer from Hidden Agenda, and the Radio Operator from the 1947's ship in Man of Medan. * Abe has the same last name of his fellow co-worker orderly Adam White, it is unknown if they are related. * Abe and Suzanne relationship is quite similar to Hannah's and Mike. * Abe along with Victoria are the calmest Staff members. * Abe, David and Suzanne are the only Staff members who has the same last name matching with their fellow co-workers last names. * Abe appeared in most of The Inpatient flashbacks. Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Inpatient Category:Determinant Fate Category:Male